Battle Royale
by Shuuwai
Summary: With a rare event occurring has forced the movement of monsters, demons, and even angels to move while Hunters are left to pick up the pieces. It calls for war, no one is safe from betrayal and everyone is prey to this ultimate hunter.


Title: Battle Royale

Author: Shuuwai

Summary: With a rare event occurring has forced the movement of monsters, demons, and even angels to move while Hunters are left to pick up the pieces. It calls for war, no one is safe from betrayal and everyone is prey to this ultimate hunter.

_Note: This is the rewritten version of Monstrum! There might be a literal cut and paste portions from Monstrum, but most will be entirely new! I realized that I left potential plot holes and there wasn't enough of Sam, Dean, and Elena who are the main characters of this story! In remedy to this problem I wanted to rewrite and make the chapters longer!_

_Battle Royale is meant to be AU from both fandoms, and will be trying to incorporate most of the characters from both._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Step One**

"_Elena used to be way more fun. And I'm saying that with complete sensitivity."- Caroline Forbes, 1.03 Friday Night Bites_

Rubbing her hand over the cover of her journal, Elena Gilbert smiled as she recalled what caused some scratches that scattered on the surface. Some were made when she tried to hide it from Jeremy, from her babysitter adventures-something she would never forget, and countless more.

She sat underneath the very tree that she played under with her little brother, Jeremy, until he decided that he wanted to play with other boys. But Elena was perfectly okay with it, as long as Jeremy was happy. Her mood dampened when she recalled when Jeremy first learned that the monsters in the world really existed, and he was excited.

Jeremy was excited that he could potentially be a Hunter like Uncle John. Or someone like Dean, Jeremy practically worshipped him. Thankfully he didn't pick up on his fashion and music….

The wind blew softly at her hair, letting it stick to her face for a bit before she pulled it back behind her ears. Caroline always told her to either curl or cut her hair shorter, but Elena always felt uncomfortable not having her hair past her shoulders and she didn't see herself curling her hair unless it was for important occasions.

An arrow flew past her head as soon as she closed her journal, and Elena waited for the culprit to retrieve their belonging. The culprit being none other than her best friend, Caroline Forbes.

"Sorry!" the blonde huffed as she ran over, plucking the arrow that was lodged right next to her friend and sheepishly shrugged. "I thought I got it right this time, but I guess not." Caroline unconsciously bit her lower lip, almost in shame before the brunette motioned for her to sit next to her.

"Care, you're doing fine! But I really don't think a crossbow is your weapon… maybe for Jeremy but not you….," Elena paused, trying to think of the right words. "If anything, I think you're a hands on person you know?"

Caroline Forbes wasn't like her best friend, who grew up learning how to function like a Hunter or even know their choice of weapon. But she trusted Elena well enough if she said the crossbow wasn't her choice of weapon.

"But I don't know if I can teach you hand to hand, Care. I learned that all from…." Elena shook her head. "Well you know who" she finished, before she tucked her journal away in her bag.

The only person Elena could have been talking about was a member of the Founding family, Stefan Salvatore. But Caroline had her suspicions about their relationship and that it went all downhill after his older brother, Damon Salvatore disappeared during a hunt.

The two brothers always suffocated Elena Gilbert in ways Caroline would never want to be in her position. Damon saw Elena more as a way to get back at Stefan, than actually loving Elena like Stefan did. But after Damon's disappearance, the younger Salvatore packed up and left without a word to Elena.

Elena was devastated. She wanted to go after them, but Bonnie reminded her that if she couldn't choose between the brothers that it'd be best to leave them alone to rekindle their damaged relationship.

Caroline nodded. "Well if anything, I'll probably ask Dean when he drags himself here for mom's famous apple pie." Her lips curved into a smile when she remembered how the elder Winchester brother would act around pies, apple pies in particular.

The two looked at each other before laughing, falling back against the grass to reminisce. To anyone who just arrived at the scene, could only assume that they fell asleep. But in that moment they were isolated from the world, safe from pain and death that the world had hidden in the shadows.

But Elena Gilbert could never quite forget her memories with the Salvatores. Although she wanted to give them space as Bonnie suggested, Elena couldn't help but feel anxious. The younger of the Salvatore siblings always made sure to call or text her whenever he went hunting. '_But it's been over a week now'_ Elena thought, and the thought of Stefan dying….

The brunette shook her head. '_Stefan has to be alive he has to,'_ thought Elena. But as the days passed by, Elena couldn't help but become pessimistic.

"I wouldn't worry about Stefan, he can take care of himself Elena." Elena turned her head, smiling as Caroline matched her expression. Although they wanted to believe that the Salvatore was okay, they couldn't help but to feel that he was anything but okay.

"I know but I can't help but worry. I'm just here and they're out there doing who knows what," Elena said worriedly. Jeremy always teased her for playing mother hen to the Salvatores at times, since Damon Salvatore always managed to cause mischief while Stefan tried to reprimand his brother.

Caroline snorted. "I know I'm taking a page from your uncle's page, but they're old enough to take care of themselves." The blonde threw her head back before laughing, "besides I doubt Damon is in any trouble! He's probably in some bar getting drunk." Caroline didn't bother to hide her disgust for Damon in front of her best friend, while in public Caroline made sure to look polite whenever she spoke to Damon.

What really started Caroline's dislike for the blue eyed Salvatore was when he made it seem as if he had a real interest in her, when he really wanted to use her to get closer to Elena. Caroline never forgave him for that, while Damon dismissed her as Barbie for believing him. Any chance of friendship crumbled when Damon nearly let a vampire loose on her, until Stefan stepped in to behead the vampire.

To the relief of Liz Forbes, Caroline wasn't hurt but it only justified that her daughter shouldn't get involved with the Hunters or what bumped in the night. And it was also when Bonnie slowly began to drift away, almost mesmerized when she saw the vampire that night.

Caroline smiled. "But really Elena, don't worry. You're going to get some sort of reply from Stefan and hear about how he found Damon in some bar," she said. Elena returned her smile, squeezing the blonde's hand. The two sat in silence as they watched the sunset, but failed to notice the unkindness of ravens that perched on a tree.

* * *

"_So, what are you gonna do? Are you just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?__"- Dean Winchester, 1.01 Pilot Episode_

A machete knife sliced through another body and the head rolled off to the floor. Dean Winchester wiped the knife on the vampire's corpse, scoffing when he heard his phone go off. It could only be Caroline Forbes who would call him while he exterminated a nest…

But much to his disappointment, it wasn't Caroline Forbes, who would always ask him questions about the life of a Hunter or tell him stories about his hunts. He quickly answered it, "Hello?".

There was a pause. "Dean Winchester…. I kind of expected you to sound like your dad, talk about a disappointment. I guess some rumors are false after all" mused the feminine voice. His hand crushed his phone, waiting.

"Oh I guess you were expecting good old Pastor Jim Murphy right? Sorry but he's choking on his own blood right now, he was a bit rude so I had to teach him a lesson. I don't think it was a harsh punishment, right Dean?" asked the voice. And it was then Dean heard scuffling in the background and hoped that Jim was fighting back.

"Listen here you bitch-"Dean growled into his phone but paused when he heard a sharp snap.

"Now he's dead Dean, I hope you're happy!" exclaimed the voice, and Dean froze. "I mean, this isn't my first time calling you and more of your friends are going to die until you give up your dad."

Over the past couple of weeks, any friend or person they saved were being murdered by a demon who wanted to know where John Winchester was. Dean closed his eyes before running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Oh wait Dean, don't hang up now" cooed the voice, amused to know that the Hunter was frustrated. "I mean I have to tell you where I'm heading off to next, right? I'll tell you a clue Dean," he ignored the demon popping her bubble and swore to exorcise the demon straight to hell after finding it. "It's a town that you're familiar with… you know, the one where you go for apple pie?"

Ending the call, Dean quickly packed his things for his next destination after the demon's warning over the phone. The only town he frequently visited was Mystic Falls to see the Gilberts and Forbes and he considered the town home if anything.

He walked out of the farmhouse, grumbling as climbed into the impala and slammed the door shut. Dean leaned back in his seat, rubbing his temple before turned left on the road.

'_When did it all go downhill'_ he thought. Over the past couple of weeks both monsters and demons were going crazy, and every Hunter he knew were either dying or having sleepless nights knowing something was up.

Just last month he was eating Liz's famous apple pie in Mystic Falls, teaching Jeremy a thing or two and having a semi normal life. But it wasn't his life, maybe Sam, who always wanted to live a normal life. Sam and Elena always managed to know what the other was thinking, sharing the mindset of wanting a normal life.

He heard them talk about college, what jobs they'd want and even completely giving up hunting in general. For the first time in years, he was scared. Just the thought of Sammy leaving to have a normal life…

But having a normal life wasn't an option for any of them. The Founding families of Mystic Falls were anything but normal, all of them were Hunters. And Sam grew up as a Hunter, he couldn't just give it up. He scrolled through his phone, and waited for the recipient to pick up.

"Sam, get your ass to Mystic Falls. Don't ask any questions, I'll tell you when you get there." Dean snapped his cell closed and drove faster. That bitch of a demon Katherine got past Jim Murphy… It shouldn't have been possible but it did, and she was going to pay.

* * *

_Being thrown away by humans, devoted to them even though you aren't one of them... and once they are finished with you, they have you end your life yourself... and not even an ounce of gratitude for all that. On the contrary: for your whole life you are hated and reviled. It really is idiotic. We are a different species after all. Once you start seeing things that way, it all becomes very easy to accept. Do humans shed tears for the birds, pigs, cows and sheep that become their food? Of course they don't. They are a different species after all. That is nature. That is the truth. That is Providence. Your way of thinking up to now was the warped one.- Riful, Scene 43: The Witch's Maw Part 3, Claymore_

Monsters. Everyone had their own way of identify what a monster was to them, but they always forgot that monsters were always on top of the food chain. There were time when prey, by chance, bested the hunter but it was always a rare occurrence.

A small pale hand smeared blood on a window as a body dropped to the floor. The corpse's blonde hair fanned out, giving it an angelic look if it wasn't for the gouging hole in her stomach. The figure bent down, eyeing at the corpse with hunger as it reached out and dipped a finger into the pool of blood.

Raising the delicate finger to her lips, she slowly licked the blood off as it trailed down her finger and into her palm. The taste was just do divine… she could see why her siblings ate human corpses, and rarely living bodies but she would always prefer them alive as she feasted upon their body.

Her forest green eyes contrasted with the lightly dimmed alley along with her scarlet red hair, an image of death as the buildings were coated in blood around her. The pure white dress she wore soaked in blood and dirt, but it didn't seem to matter to the girl as she rubbed her hands against the silky dress.

"I see you had a buffet, Emma".

A sly smile graced her lips, "did you come to make sure I wasn't causing any trouble?" she asked accusingly. Emma brushed back her hair and tilted her head, amused when the other shook his head at her accusation.

"If anything, I was making sure you didn't make a mess that I couldn't clean up." A slim figure appeared under the light, and Emma couldn't help but skip over to him to embrace him tenderly. Her hair tickled at his jaw, and she hummed softly as she breathed in his cologne. The hunger for blood always subsided in his presence, and she only thirsted for his attention.

David brushed her hair with his hand as he took in the sight of the massacre that occurred in the secluded alleyway. Thankfully most of them were killed in the same way, easy to have the police label them as victims of a sociopath on the loose that dumped bodies in the forest…

"But don't make this a habit Emma," David murmured before pushing her away gently to look at her. "I can't always clean up the messes, especially if Mother calls for me" he warned, sighing when he saw Emma's reaction when he mentioned their Mother.

David Lassiter was a member of their Mother's guard, representing the Shapeshifters that ruled a part of Chicago alongside their brothers and sisters. He felt honored of being chosen over Margo, his older sister, but he had to forgo the little humanity he found. It was beyond frustrating when he had work with the other families that ruled Chicago with his family; the sirens, the ghouls, the djinns, and the werewolves…

But it was the only way to keep his family in power, he couldn't risk another family to take over if he chose to leave the guard and their Mother always had the tendency to favor the Guard; hence the five ruling families in Chicago. Mother created the ruling families of Chicago to reward those part of her guard, but strangely she didn't invite the vampires.

The Alpha Vampire, Vetus, made sure to have his displeasure of not having his children picked be known to Mother. But soon after he grew to accept it before isolating himself, much like the other Alphas. Sal reminded him to always watch his back in case the vampires retaliated, but David didn't see the need to. The vampires were disorganized, always fighting for leadership.

There was also a difference between the vampires and the ruling families, and that was bloodlines. While they kept their bloodlines pure, the vampires couldn't procreate to start one and therefore diluted Vetus' blood over the centuries. David suspected that their Mother did this on purpose, to ensure equal footing with others….

"I hate it when she calls for you. You're mine David!" she exclaimed before she leaned back against the wall. "Besides, why do we even have to listen to her?" Emma asked, she never quite understood why everyone was always obeying orders.

David sighed. "She's our Mother, Emma. You're an Alpha, try to remember that." The shapeshifter took her hand, and pulled on it softly. "And I know this is all strange, but try to at human around everyone" he said, ignoring Emma's alarmed expression.

Humanity. How David hungered for it than to be born a shapeshifter, where he was always fighting himself to be in control. And everyone looked down on him for it. Mother found it endearing that he craved humanity, and decided right after for him to lead her guard. And Emma, she found humanity to be a weakness only found in her prey.

"It'll help cloak us from Hunters" he reminded her, and watched her perk up. "We're not supposed to let anyone know about you yet, so until then stay hidden". He squeezed her hand, smiling as he pulled her away from the scene and allowed the shapeshifters that watched to clean up the mess before they were found.

As David led his young charge away, he reminded himself that she was an Alpha…. The Vigorous Eaters that Mother made quite recently for the upcoming annoyances. But he was never told what Emma was exactly, only that she was always _hungry._

He could never forget her original form, grotesque as many humans would say, but all he saw was beauty before she devoured a human and wore her skin as her own. Mother called her a Vigorous Eater, stating that Emma would always hunger as long as she lived.

"David, where are we going?" Emma asked, tugging on his hand gently when they stopped in front of a sleek Honda Civic. The shapeshifter pulled the door out for her, "we're going hunting" he replied and watched the hunger settle in her eyes once again.

* * *

"_Holding Hellhounds at bay. So you know what I did? I went back and took another look at your folks' obit, turns out they died ten years ago today. You didn't kill them. A demon did your dirty work. You made a deal didn't you, Bela. And its come due"- Dean Winchester, 3.15 Time is On My Side_

There are some people who would live as if it was their last day, treasuring every single moment with their family and friends and maybe even take a picture or two on their trips. And then there would be people who count down their days as if they had an expiration date. Bela Talbot was both, and she hated it.

The demons saw her as a joke. Always prodding to get a reaction from her after she tried to settle a new deal. But nevertheless, she always tried to find priceless artifacts that they'd be interested in to settle a new deal or sell it off to her rich clients.

She looked over the monkeys paw, smiling as she watched her client approach her in the lobby of a hotel. Her client, Melanie Foster, showed much interest in the paw and paid a hefty sum of money for it if she delivered it earlier than scheduled.

Melanie flashed a smile at the thief, "I need to know your secret on how you got this darling paw!" she exclaimed before she cooed over the paw that was now in her possession.

The thief tried to hide her Cheshire smile behind her hand. "As always, it's a trade secret!" she said before she laughed. And as always the exchange was quick and brief as they parted, with Bela holding a briefcase and her client with a monkey's paw.

Shrugging off her wavy blonde hair wig, Bela stuffed the wig into her purse as she walked towards the parking lot. Another bloody client of hers wanted a blasted rabbit's foot for luck and she had no idea where it was…

Sure she paid thugs to look for it, promising them a hefty sum but it was taking too much time and wasting her time at the same time! And the demons were getting rowdy, especially that bitch Katherine. Her grip on the handle tightened when she thought of the crossroads demon, who constantly came to remind her of her expiration.

But at the same time, Katherine was useful in her own way. Bela smiled in the mirror as she climbed in her car and tucked the briefcase under the seat for safe keeping. It was Katherine who introduced her into the life, selling priceless artifacts to rich clients and even creating a network with the Hunters.

"Now that you're alone" the voice began, startling the thief, "let's have a chat, just us girls." Bela turned in her seat to see the intruder climb into her car and huffed when she realized who it was.

The blonde next to her rolled her eyes. "Don't be rude. I'm just here to chat Bela, you know I get angsts if you don't give me a call on what you're doing." Her perfectly pedicured nails drummed at the armrest, "just because I'm a demon doesn't mean we can't be friends".

Katherine cocked her head at the briefcase, "I see you're keeping yourself busy. But you do remember our agreement, right?." She batted her eyelashes at the thief, smiling when the thief started to drive out of the lot.

"I'll take that as a yes, but let's not beat around the bush shall we?" mused Katherine, as she leaned back in her seat. The crossroads demon had to admit she liked the human, along with every other crossroads demon that Bela Talbot summoned to change the contract. But they didn't like her that much to change the contract, much less challenge the King of the Crossroads.

The car screeched to a halt. "I really don't have anything new for you Katherine, so leave" retorted Bela, rolling her eyes when Katherine laughed. "And the information about the Hunters? I have nothing!".

A hand grabbed onto the thief's, "we'll leave that for another time. But keep a lookout for anything suspicious, and then we'll talk about more important things" Katherine said huskily. The demon had bigger fish to fry, and she was willing to use a willing human to help her get there.

Lately the good old monsters were making noise, troubling the hell to the point that Azazel wanted answers. So Katherine had no problem of using her human contracts to get information, she relished in the idea of messing with them. But Bela was different, she groomed her to integrate the life of a Hunter and she was going to abuse it to the full extent.

She was sure that the Mother of All Monsters was creating new monsters again, and the demons knew nothing about them. Katherine had to give them props for hiding them, even from the Hunters. But that wasn't what troubled her, not in the slightest.

"And what do you consider suspicious anyway?" Bela quirked back, clearly fed up with the demon.

"Anything that a Hunter would find suspicious silly!" laughed Katherine. She rested her head on her hand and held Bela's chin in her other hand. "Besides, it'll give you something to do while you sell off your precious artifacts" she murmured, and brushed her lips against Bela's ear.

"And if everything goes well, you might find yourself with a new contract darling" Katherine whispered in her ear, as if it was a secret. The demon smiled when she felt the thief's heart race against her, someone was obviously excited.

As Katherine slowly pulled back, she slipped a small coin into Bela's palm. It took her a while to find it, but she knew it'd be an investment if it was in Bela Talbot's possession. "Make sure you don't lose it, because it'll be fucking annoying to clean up my meatsuits trying to find it".

* * *

"_Really! How marvellous! You two are simply marvellous. Which one of you should I kill? Which one of you would be more fun to watch as you wail in agony?"- Ophelia, __Scene 31: The Endless Gravestones, Part 1, Claymore_

Bach's Concerto for Violin in E major played in the background as a thunderstorm drew close, muffling the small screams that ran through a small house in Sharon, Massachusetts. The house was isolated, far away from the many luxurious houses and away from any sort of help that the current inhabitants of the house needed.

The sounds of high heels clicked around the house, pausing every couple of minutes before it resumed over and over again. The sound of a baseball bat being dragged on the floor began after the grandfather clock struck midnight and doorknobs began twisting.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" a voice sung out, followed immediately with a fit of giggles that echoed throughout the house. A small slender woman peeked out behind a door, her long blonde braid brushed against the doorknob before she flicked it back and turned to her new companion.

Her companion was a tall Caucasian male, and he reminded her so much of a Hollywood celebrity she couldn't quite remember…

Shrugging her shoulders, she handed him an aluminum baseball bat that she dragged around the house with a cheshire smile. "It's your turn, try to find all of them won't you Chris?" she asked with a hiss, smiling as Chris merely nodded and began kicking doors open with force before going inside.

Ophelia King hummed when she slowly walked down the stairs, sliding her hand down the railing as she increased the volume of Bach on her phone when the screams started again. It was like music to her ears, but she couldn't stand hearing humans for so long….

Her sapphire blue eyes pierced through the darkness as she found her way into the kitchen, cackling with glee when she found a cookie jar. Ophelia plucked the lid off with caution before setting it aside, sighing with remorse when there wasn't anything inside. "What a tease" she growled before throwing the jar at a wall.

As much as she loved killing humans, she was tired of doing meaningless chores. Sirens had better things to do, and alluring pathetic slobs wasn't one of them. But here she was, slaughtering another human family and babysitting her new brother.

Her new brother was… interesting. His true form reminded her of a disgusting worm she'd want to step on as she watched her Mother birth him through her mouth and into the human's ear. And she watched her new brother move the body as if it was his own, like a puppeteer.

The siren let out a soft sigh, maybe she should have joined in to play with her prey but she promised not to interfere…

Ophelia admired her nails as she heard the screams die out, and tilted her head towards the staircase as she heard a pair of footsteps climb down the stairs. She rested her head in her hand, waiting patiently for her brother to find his way to her.

"You didn't have to wait for me sis, I could have done this without your love slave" chipped a voice. A young teenager leaned back against the refrigerator, grinning as he wiped his hands clean of blood on his pants.

Ophelia couldn't but to roll her cat like eyes. "But I had to! David said to never to leave your side should a Hunter get to you first" she whined, pouting as she crossed her arms underneath her breasts. "Besides," she continued, "do you think I'd disobey David's orders? He'd never play with me anymore!" and raised her arms.

Her half lidded eyes stared to the darkest parts of the house, everyone always questioned why she obeyed David's orders without question knowing her personality. But that's always part of the game, Ophelia mused, that no one really knew what David is like…

"And I have no idea why you want to be called Sly, little brother" snorted Ophelia. She could never quite understand the name behind her siblings, but she never voiced it out loud as she thought of her own name…

"I think it fits though, doesn't it?" he waggled his eyebrows at her. "Besides, I think I'll move onto another body soon" he drawled, as he examined the body he currently inhabited. Sly fixed his hair, frowning. He didn't expect to be babysat by Ophelia, nevertheless it seemed like David was doing his job after all….

Ophelia wanted to call him a Crawler because of his true form, a small parasitic worm that needed a host to survive. But Sly was anything but a parasite, he was so much more than that and he couldn't wait to strangle the bitch when he had the chance.

"It's not nice to imagine how I'd die brother of mine…" drawled Ophelia, her lip curled as she poked at a bottle of wine.

"Am I that obvious?" Sly chuckled as he picked up a small kitchen knife and hurled it at the siren.

Ophelia easily plucked the hurling knife from the air before placing it on the kitchen table. "Well of course! You're like the bee to my flower" she sung, nursing the now open wine bottle close to her chest.

Sly snorted. This woman was unbelievable, but it was better than being stuck with that bitch princess of a werewolf….

"Isn't it time that we leave this place? David's expecting us to get there on time… not late" Sly pointed out, raising a brow when he saw Ophelia pout.

"But I didn't get to play at all with the Hunters! And I really want to play" Ophelia whispered darkly as the bottle of wine tipped over and spilled onto the floor. Her eyes darted towards the aluminum baseball bat that Sly left nearby, "I'm sure if we walk around we can find humans to play with can't we?"

* * *

_That concludes part one. I know I didn't have every character that I have in mind for this story, but I assure you they'll either come out the next chapter or in future chapters! I will be having some OCs as I wanted to represent representatives from the main families that rule Chicago. I know a lot of people hated the pilot episode for Supernatural Bloodlines, but I think it had a lot of potential! So I have them here, minus a couple of characters. _

_If you read the original, I changed how you meet Bela and Katherine. Reasons why will be revealed later on. _

_I have introduced new monsters in the series, because they were needed. A cookie for those who figure out what they're based on, character wise as well! And when I was writing Ophelia's section with Sly, I have to admit I was listening to Bach's Concerto for violin in E Major. _

_Please review! I'll love to know what you guys think!_


End file.
